Find Roy Bean
They are at the Mountains Ace: Are you sure, we should place here? Omi: Of course. Dojo! Dojo has appeared Dojo: Hey! Omi! You want something, buddy?! I can't help you anything you want. Say the word! Please. Omi: Yes. Can you open the Yin Yang World from the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo? Dojo: Here I.... really? You have to use that yo-yo to go to the Yin Yang World? They nod Dojo: (Sigh) As your wish. Yany Yo-Yo! He Summon a portal from the Yo-Yo Raimundo: Alright! Let's go! Blue Ray Manta Day! He Summon the Aircraft, and they head out to find Hannibal Roy Bean to the Yin Yang World, They saw a Shadow of Hannibal Roy Bean heading to the Temple, they went there and find Hannibal Roy Bean Ace: We got you now, Roy Bean! And find out he's not here Omi: Are you sure, he's here? Daffy: Jack? Jack: You have to believe me! It wasn't my idea! It was that Roy Bean! He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I was! He can be VERY convincing!.... He said if I don't cooperate, he was gonna- Raimundo: Where is he? Jack: Come on, you guys! You have to forgive me! Omi: Tell us! Where is he?! Jack: Well... he's at the Xioalin Temple. I had no choice! He said he want to eliminate me! Ace: Whatever! Jack, you were supposed to be on our side!? Daffy: But, you still have the bad side in you! Jack: I'm so sorry! He knock out the Vase from the Temple and then the Yin Yang World is collapsing, they have to escape, and they made it out by using the Ying Yo-Yo Raimundo: Looks like we made it, just in time. They get off the aircraft Jack: Come on, let's get Roy Bean. Ace: And who asked you? Omi: The Temple is right there! They are heading back to the Temple and they encounter Muffin Face and the Others Muffin Face: I guess you everything, right? Ace: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long. Pandabubba: That's true. Katnappé: We had to sneak into your temple to, well, borrow some treasure when I heard this... voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward." They left Muffin Face: "Who are you?" I said. The voice spoke again. "The true Warrior of Xioalin," he said. "Imprisoned by Villains." Oh! Why do we believe such story like that? Perhaps we were under Heylin's Speel. Of course! That must be it! Ace: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it. Right? Pandabubba: Maybe a little. But Roy Bean, he never gave us a thing... Ace: So where did you get those decoration? Muffin Face: I think it was the Black Coated animal. Wile: Organization 18 Animal! Ace: I KNEW it! Pandabubba: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Roy Bean's return. He said he would destroy Roy Bean after turning him into a... "Heartless." So there was no need to upset the world. Ace: And you brought that? Pandabubba: Of course. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen... Jack: Oh, you're so nice... They went to the Temple